


Where were you ? (when i needed you the most)

by kyo1



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ben Parker - Freeform, Graphic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not money wise tho, Other, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter needs Iron Man, Poor Peter Parker, Sad, Sad Ending, Skip Westcott - Freeform, Skip is a dick, Young Peter Parker, may parker - Freeform, sad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo1/pseuds/kyo1
Summary: The one where Skip babysits Peter and it goes all types of wrong.OrPeter Parker wishes for Iron Man when he needed him the most.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker/Ben Parker, Skip Westcott & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Where were you ? (when i needed you the most)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE ⚠️  
> IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS , PLEASE CLICK OFF !

Doe-eyed Peter was beaming with excitement at the thought of having his new friend Skip come over. Although May and Ben were leaving, it felt like it was babysitting. 

And Peter is not a baby thank you _very_ much. He’s eight and a half. Practically a big kid he said to Uncle Ben. 

Ben of course just laughed and assured him that Skip was just coming over to hang out, and they were taking that opportunity to go on a date. 

Uncle Ben and Aunt May kissed him goodbye as Skip arrived. They waved as they left the apartment. 

Peter waved back, and when the door closed, he turned to Skip in excitement. 

“How’s it been Einstein? Still smarter than your classmates ?” Skip said as him and Peter walked to the couch. 

Peter blushed and beamed at the compliment. “It’s been great Skip! I’m so excited! We can do so much stuff and play and build legos and watch movies- although i think the DVR is a little laggy- and we can eat snacks-“ Peter rambled excitedly. 

“Calm down little squirt” Skip smiled as he ruffled Peters hair. “Want to watch a movie first?” 

“Sure ! Star Wars?” 

Skip laughed, of course Peter would choose Star Wars. “Sure squirt, put it on while i get some drinks” 

Skip returned with a bag of chips, a juice box for Peter and a can of soda for himself. 

“Blegh” Peter said. “This juice is kinda sour” 

Skip laughed, a dark glim clouding his eyes for a split second. “It’s fine squirt, probably too much apple” 

Peter shrugged and continued drinking it. “I don’t know Skip. It tastes different. Do you want to try?” 

“Nah P, i’m ok. I bet the juice is fine. It’ll go away or you’ll get used to it”

Peter nodded and continued watching the movie. 

* * *

Towards the end Peter started to feel floaty and sick almost. 

“Skip?” Peter asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah P?”

”I don’t feel so good” (sorry , i had to do this )

”Want to lay down?” Skip asked, and when Peter nodded, he picked him up. 

He walked with Peter all the way to Peters bed, laying him down gently. 

“I know something that can make you feel better” Skip smiled. 

“What is it?”

”Well, it’s almost like an experiment.But i know it will make you feel ten times better” Skip sat on the floor in front of Peter. 

“Ok” Peter said. 

“Ok?” 

“Yeah” 

“Well, let me get something. Be right back” Skip went towards his backpack and pulled out a bottle of... pink gel ?

”Whats that?” Peter asked softly .

”We will need this to make the experiment better” Skip said. “Now , i need you to start by taking off your clothes” 

“What?!” Peter whisper-shouted. 

“Friends do this all the time squirt. Look, i’ll take my clothes off too” Skip started to take off his shirt 

Peter was skeptical, but decided to go along. 

“Skip? My hands feel weird” Peter said as he fumbled with the buttons. 

“It’s ok P, i’ll help” Skip got up after removing all his clothes, and helped remove Peters. 

“Lay on your stomach okay?” Skip sat on the side of the bed. 

“Cant you just give me some medicine?” Peter asked tentatively. 

“No can do Einstein, i don’t want to give you anything just in case you know ? I don’t want to make it worse” Skip said, bringing a hand to touch Peters inner thigh. 

Peter tried to move away but his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated. 

Skip turned Peter around and straddled his hips. 

“God Einstein, you don’t know what you do to me. So fucking hot” Skip started to pump his dick.

”Sk’p ple’s, stop, i ‘ont wan’ this” Peter said in a daze. 

“Shh shh Einstein, you’ll like this.” Skip moaned. 

Peter tried to move away but Skip held his wrist tightly. 

“I’ve been patient with you P. Now stay. I’ve done all the things you’ve wanted. Let me have this” Skip snarled in Peters ear.

”Stop please” Peter whispered. 

“No , i don’t think i will” Skip said darkly.

* * *

Skip pounded into Peter. Peter cried out in pain. He turned his head to the left and saw the Iron Man face mask from the 2008 StarkExpo. 

He sobbed more. He would do anything to have Iron Man save him. 

He use to pray , although not being religious, that they could go back in time and Iron Man save his parents. 

He takes that back. He needs Iron Man _now_

* * *

“Fuck! Ugh Einstein, you’re so good” Skip laid a sloppy kiss on Peters back. 

Peter closed his eyes. 

He hears a crash through the window. Skip got off from on top of him quickly. 

He turns around and sees the Iron Man suit. He sobbed in relief. He’s here ! Iron Man came for him! 

Iron Man shot his repulsor towards Skip, knocking him down. He then walked up to Peter and laid a blanket on top of him. 

“Are you okay kiddo?” Tony asks as the face plate lifts up. “Where are you parents?” 

“My parents died two years ago. But Uncle Ben and Aunt May went out on a date” Peter cried softly. 

Tony looked at him sympathetically. “How about we wait here for them okay?” 

Peter nodded. 

Not too long after, Uncle Ben and Aunt May walked through the door. 

Tony left the room giving Peter a small pat on the shoulder. 

Peter heard Tony explain what happened to May and Ben. He didn’t miss Mays sob. 

Seconds later both May and Ben entered the room. Police already on their way. 

May started to play with Peters hair gently. “It’s ok baby. He can’t hurt you anymore” 

Peter closed his eyes.

* * *

He opened them as he felt something fill him from behind. 

_Iron Man never came_

_Skip is still here_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this fic because not someone will always save the day. As much as that sucks.
> 
> Leave suggestions for future fics pls ! Love y’all ❤️


End file.
